


Give Into The Moment, Feel It Now

by LemonTwister



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU - they never go back to the mountain, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mike comes to terms with his sexuality, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexuality Crisis, Size Kink, Snowballing, okay a lot of kinks again because I have no self-control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTwister/pseuds/LemonTwister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike had been hit on by dudes before but this was different somehow. Josh’s words were doing more than just irking him. He closed his eyes, tried to count sheep but he kept picturing Josh instead. </p><p>Or,</p><p>Josh makes Mike an offer he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Into The Moment, Feel It Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "We Own The Night" by Dance Gavin Dance.  
> So this turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it would be but that's really because this is like 75% smut?? I have no self-control when writing smut, forgive me. But I did want to focus on Mike's sexuality crisis and hope I captured that struggle in a believable way. I had some of his same thoughts when I realized I was bi, but it never affected me too much because I quickly became comfortable with the fact that I just like both men and women. Also, I feel like men and women have a few different struggles when they realize they might be attracted to the same sex, dealing with how society views non-straight men vs. non-straight women. Idk, that's just my own observation but anyway, please enjoy the story!

Mike Munroe didn’t have much to complain about when he began his freshman year at the private university his father had attended. He considered himself to lead a pretty awesome life; good looks, charming, could get with nearly any girl he wanted—well, as long as she didn’t mind his total lack of commitment, but he couldn’t be perfect, could he? Only had to work part-time during the summers and then the semesters would be completely job-free since his parents wanted him to focus on his grades. But considering his uncle had guaranteed a him a position at his own company (and apparently knew how to put him on the track to CEO), Mike decided he might as well enjoy the next four years of his life.

So he joined his university’s largest fraternity and broke up with his high-school sweetheart Emily. He decided to focus on partying with his frat brothers every weekend (which often started on Wednesday), and engage in only hookups and casual sex. Relationships just required too much of him— how did anyone expect someone like him to stay in a long-term monogamous relationship? 

It was fun for the first few weeks. Half of his professors didn’t take attendance, his frat brothers loved him, he’d gotten the numbers of 13 different sorority girls— what could he complain about? He missed seeing his high school friends every day, but he stayed in touch with a lot of them, even Emily, and often invited them to his frat parties. Usually only a couple would show up on any given night, but sometimes the whole gang showed up. Like on a night like tonight.

“Hey, Em!” Mike called out. She probably couldn’t hear him over the brostep blaring throughout the house. Red solo cup in hand, Mike waded through the crowd of sweaty guys and giggling ladies. He touched Emily’s shoulder when he got close enough, and he looked and saw that she’d been speaking with their mutual friend Matt. More importantly, there was cute blonde glued to Emily’s side. “Yo, Jess,” he said loudly, and both she and Em turned to look at him.

He’d been trying to get with her ever since he and Em broke up. Emily had even given him the go ahead once they decided on trying to stay friends; she said _good luck_. Jessica was gorgeous, and Mike had tried his hardest at wooing her with his charm, but she’d been resistant so far. Mike personally thought she was just trying to be a good friend to Emily, probably didn’t want to break some girl code.

Right now, she was leaning heavily against Emily, unsteady on her feet. She always did have a low alcohol tolerance.

“Heyyyy Mikey,” she giggled, and Emily rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you have some other ex-girlfriends to go bother?” She teased. Some dude bumped into her from behind and she turned her head to scream an insult at him. 

“Still sore about that, Em?” Mike teased back, smirking, and Emily turned back to face him and give him an incredulous stare.

“I broke up with you, asshole,” she reminded him, and Jess giggled some more and nodded her head matter-of-factly. Mike glanced around anxiously; shit, none of his brothers heard that, right? He’d told all of them he’d dumped Emily when she became too clingy. In reality, she finally ended their on-and-off-again relationship when she found another girl’s nudes on his phone.

He shrugged his shoulders at them and decided to leave them be; Emily wasn’t going to be leaving Jess’s side for the rest of the party. 

He spotted Chris and Ashley sitting together on one of the couches, surrounded on both sides by couples making out. He knew them both through Emily, and they were easy to get along with, but Mike decided not to intrude on their little fun. They seemed to be entranced by one another, like everything else around them was just background noise. Chris was a lucky dude, Mike thought. Mike had hooked up with and dated a lot of girls, but he’d yet to really connect with any of them. Even Em, who he’d dated for an _entire_ 6 months (if you included the countless little breaks they had every other week) had seemed like all his other past girlfriends— more like a friend with benefits than a girlfriend. 

Whatever. He didn’t wanna think about that right now. He brought his cup to his lips and took a long drink of his Coors Light. He made a face as it went down; he’d never admit it to anyone but he wasn’t a fan of beer. He’d rather jump straight to the liquor. He finished what remained in his cup, though, and threw it away before he headed for the stairs to the second floor. He knew the layout pretty well because his frat often threw their parties here, in a big ass house owned by one of his brother’s parents. This place was their go-to because his parents were conveniently traveling often. The only downfall— there were only 2 bathrooms in this house and one was in the parent’s bedroom, which was kept locked when these parties were thrown. The other one was on the second floor.

It was less crowded up here, at least, he thought as he made a beeline to the bathroom. The door to it was closed but there wasn’t a line, so Mike knocked on it and told whoever was in there to hurry up. He shouldn’t have had so much water earlier; his bladder was gonna burst.

“They’re gonna be a while,” a voice said behind him. He looked back and some girl was leaning against the facing wall smoking a blunt. She smiled at him and blew some smoke in his direction. He waved it away and looked back at the door. _Wonderful_ , he thought. He was about to piss himself and some assholes were fucking in the only goddamn bathroom available. He tried the handle— it wasn’t locked. He smirked and pushed forward.

As long as they weren’t fucking over the toilet, Mike had no qualms about pulling his dick out in front of some shithead and his girlfriend. Maybe she’ll be cute and see his cock and want to hook up with him instead, even. Didn’t matter, he needed to go like right now.

He pushed the door open and found the horny offenders pressed tight against each other in the bathtub. Mike chuckled and stepped closer, amused that they apparently hadn’t notice his approach. He surveyed their bodies— no clothes had come off yet, unfortunately— and tried to peer at the girl on the bottom.

Wait—

There wasn’t a girl on the bottom. They were both dudes.

And they weren’t inhibited in the least. They were going at each other, apparently trying to swallow each other’s sounds considering the smacking of wet lips and the moans rumbling from their throats. And they were grinding hard against each other, with the one on the bottom hitching his leg over the other’s hip and using a firm hand to grip the other's ass to limit his range of movement.

Mike stared, transfixed, and he swore it was only because he recognized one of their voices. When the one on top moved down to mouth at the other’s neck, Mike’s suspicion was confirmed when the face of the dude on the bottom was shown to him. He gasped.

Josh Washington?

Josh’s eyes flew open at the sound, and he zeroed in on Mike. He pushed the dude on top of him away, told him to stop. But Mike was already gone— screw his bladder, he could hold it. He needed to leave, _now_.

He hurried down the stairs and tried to weave through the bodies to get to the door. Matt intercepted him though, threw his arm around his shoulder and laughed at Mike’s annoyed huff.

“You’re leaving already? What’s the hurry?” Matt asked, an easy smile on his face. Mike shrugged his arm off and didn’t give him an answer because he didn’t really know why himself. It’s like his flight response had just kicked in and made him want to leave ASAP. Instead, he asked,

“Did you know that Josh was here?” Matt nodded, perplexed now.

“Yeah, so? Why?”

“He just never comes to these parties,” Mike explained, and realized he probably was making it sound like he was leaving because of Josh. Well, wasn’t he? Why was he so afraid of speaking to Josh now? He’d gotten so panicked there in the bathroom when he saw that it was Josh and there was no reason for it. Josh had been openly gay since high school, and Mike never personally had an issue with it but a lot of his frat brothers wouldn’t be happy to know that two guys were getting it on under this roof.

“Okay, and?”

Mike shook his head and shrugged. Matt sighed and gave up on the failing conversation, moving to go speak with Jess and Em again. Oh well, Mike was actually glad because seriously, he needed to at least go and piss in the bushes before he pissed his pants.

He stepped out into the cool night air and relieved himself in the underbrush behind the house. Not like anyone is gonna know, he thought as he zipped himself up.

“Hey.”

Mike would swear on his grave that he did not fucking scream but he couldn’t deny the way his bones jumped in his skin. He spun around and glared at the dick who thought it was so damn funny to sneak up on a guy late at night—

It was Josh. He’d apparently followed Mike out of the house.

“Jesus christ dude,” Mike breathed, “Not cool, man.”

“Sorry,” Josh mumbled, but he was smiling. His lips were still red and swollen, too, from making out with that dude.

“What do you want?” Mike snapped, and yeah he was being a dick because while he hadn’t seen or heard from Josh in a while, they were still bros. Josh shrugged, unperturbed.

“I don’t know, you seemed to like what you saw. Just surprising, didn’t think you swung that way, too.”

Mike sputtered, incredulous. He looked around, searching for any bystanders that might be able to hear them. Seeing none, he looked again at Josh and glared.

“Okay, listen, dude. I don’t have any problems with you liking dick but I _don’t_. I don’t know what you thought you saw in there—”

“I _know_ ,” Josh interrupted, eyebrows raised over his amused expression like he was calling him out, “you were watching us and thinking we weren’t aware of it. I knew someone was in there getting his or her voyeurism on but I didn’t think it would be _you_ , Mr. Lady Killer.”

“I wasn’t—”

“You fucking fled the room because you were ashamed at getting caught! And Mike,” Josh continued, stepping closer now. Mike kept his gaze, silent fury brimming beneath the surface. Josh didn’t seem to notice the tension in the air or maybe he just didn’t give a shit. “I saw your face. You can deny it all you want, but you were fucking turned on.” 

Mike clenched his jaw, dug his fingers into his palm to make a tight fist. Josh didn’t know when to shut up. 

“And if it’s all bullshit,” Josh breathed, glancing pointedly at Mike’s fist, “why are you getting so worked up over it? Why are you even listening to me? Just call me a faggot and walk away. That’s easy, right?”

Fuck, why _was_ Mike getting so worked up? He could deny it to Josh, to anyone, but he couldn’t deny it to himself— couldn’t deny the way his cock swelled up in his pants when he realized he was watching two men grind up on each other. 

He unclenched his fist and looked off to the side. God, was he seriously gonna have to confront this now? He’s _straight_ for fuck’s sake. Was it normal for a straight dude to get turned on when watching two guys make out? Bitterly he realized he could never ask something like that around his frat brothers; all the dudes he hung out with on a regular basis loved to make fun of gays. Pointed them out at parties and called them fags and queens and fairies. 

And if he was being honest with himself, he would remember that he’s pushed these thoughts away before, denied his confusing feelings towards the same sex. Told himself he could just know objectively if a dude were attractive, but he admittedly didn’t know the line between mancrush and actual crush. Did straight men wonder what it would be like to kiss Chris Pratt?

“Listen, I get it,” and Josh was suddenly closer now. Dammit, Mike had zoned out. He looked and Josh was within touching distance, and he wore a sympathetic smile. “But it’s not impossible to like both girls and dudes. And you don’t have to tell anyone. But,” he continued, smile becoming… flirtatious? “If you think you maybe need to _experiment_ a little before deciding where you sit on the fence, you’ve got my number.”

Mike stared at him.

“Bro, are you seriously hitting on me right now?”

“Um, duh. Do you need me to spell it out for you, ‘bro’?”

Mike shook his head at him, turned back towards the house and walked away. He looked back at Josh once and he was staring at him with an amused grin. Mike gave him the finger and went back inside the house to tell one of his brothers he had to leave. He told him he wasn’t feeling too hot, needed to get home and just go to bed.

 

He took a quick shower when he got back to his apartment, brushed his teeth and then climbed into bed. He couldn’t stop replaying that conversation in his head. Mike had been hit on by dudes before but this was different somehow. Josh’s words were doing more than just irking him. He closed his eyes, tried to count sheep but he kept picturing Josh instead. 

Was he being serious earlier? He and Mike had been friends since high school, and not once did Josh seem to ever take a romantic or sexual interest in him. But why would he follow him outta that house and then make that proposition? Mike huffed and turned over on his other side, tried to just forget it until the next morning.

By the time sleep finally claimed him, it was too late. Before his breathing evened out and his body relaxed into the sheets, he’d wondered what it would be like to kiss Josh. What it would be like to make out with him, feel his hands touching him. Would he make those desperate little sounds when he was underneath Mike?

No, Mike couldn’t just let this go. Josh had tried to get inside of Mike’s head, make him doubt his sexuality, and he had succeeded.

 

It still took a few days before the warring of self-doubt and temptation ceased inside of his brain. Temptation won. He sent a text to Josh right before his Intro Psyc class in the afternoon following his decision, just a simple _Hey_. He bounced his knee up and down as he tried to take notes on Freud’s theory of psychosexual stages. Seriously, was this information necessary to know? Thankfully, Josh was quick to respond and allow him to escape the uncomfortable lecture.

_’Friday night, I’m gonna be home alone. Invite only; don’t bring anyone from your stupid frat.’_

Jesus, that was two days from now. He didn’t respond right away; he didn’t wanna seem too eager or something. Shit, was he seriously gonna do this?

One of his frat brothers caught up with him as they were leaving the classroom. It was his buddy Alex, his favorite beer pong partner and the dude that always let them use his parent’s house for parties.

“Hey dude, wanna hit up Wendy’s with me? I have got to tell you what happened with that chick from my Algebra class!”

Mike grinned, said why not. There was a Wendy’s located conveniently on one corner right outside of campus. Alex detailed his hookup story as they walked and used crude hand gestures to help Mike visualize his rendezvous with this apparently really hot redhead. Mike laughed and congratulated him, said that he preferred brunettes but would never turn down a cute redhead.

As they were ordering their food, he vaguely noticed that their cashier had that feminine way of speaking that was stereotypically attributed to gay men. Jeez, Josh must’ve really messed with his head because Mike found his eyes lingering on the man for longer than necessary. He was kind of cute.

Alex was quick to say something about him when they sat their trays of food down and took a seat at the least gross-looking table in the restaurant. 

“That cocksucker was hitting on me,” he said, nodding his chin in the cashier’s direction behind Mike. Mike took a sip of his coke and asked him what happened. “He like, touched my hand when he gave me my change. And he said ‘have a good day’ and emphasized the ‘good’. Do I look like a damn fag? Shit like that pisses me off.”

Mike took a bite of his burger, chewed slowly and shrugged at Alex.

“I think he was just being friendly, bro,” he said around a mouthful, “Fast food workers are like required to say that shit.”

“Nah man, his eyes were screaming ‘Please come fuck me during my break, I promise I don’t have AIDS.’” Alex snickered and was looking over Mike’s shoulder, probably trying to make eye contact with that cashier. He stopped when he saw that Mike wasn’t laughing with him. “C’mon dude, I know you hate getting hit on by fairies, too. Didn’t you tell me once that you punched a dude’s lights out because he made a move on you?”

Mike swallowed a suddenly tasteless fry and pushed his tray away from him. He suddenly wasn’t so hungry anymore.

 

Mike woke up Friday morning and still hadn’t replied to Josh’s text. He didn’t know what he wanted to do. Okay well, he knew what he _wanted_ , but he didn’t know if he wanted the repercussions. What if Josh told someone that Mike hooked up with him? What if Alex or any of his other brothers found out he got lucky with a dude? They’d call him a cocksucker and a fairy and a queen and wouldn’t want to hang out with him anymore. 

Jeez, maybe he just needed different friends. Maybe he needed to stop being such a fuckboy, like Em would say. 

By the time evening approached, Mike was sick of his indecisiveness. He knew Josh, knew he wasn’t gonna tell anyone if Mike asked him not to. And Mike needed to settle the question of his sexuality once and for all— he couldn’t hide from it forever. He’d go over to Josh’s place, fool around a little and if he didn’t like it, cool, he was straight. And if he liked it, well, he could keep it to himself.

He sent a text to Josh saying he’d be over around 9 and then he took a long shower and scrubbed himself all over. His nerves were getting to him again when he left his apartment but he pushed down his anxiety and told himself that it really wasn’t that big of a deal. He started his engine and pulled out of the complex, Kanye West’s _Power_ blasting through his speakers. It was Go Time.

 

Josh seemed surprised to see him at his door. But he smiled and let him inside, and they stood in the entryway in awkward silence for a moment. Mike wasn’t sure how to go about initiating the action, but wasn’t that up to Josh? He’s the one with experience in these matters.

“So, what made you change your mind, hmm?” Josh finally asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Mike shrugged and tried to chuckle, but his nervousness strained his voice.

“I don’t know man, you got me curious. I could ask you why you told me to come over tonight instead of that dude you were with at the party, yeah?”

Josh looked at him for a moment like he was confused, before he finally said, 

“Oh, Cory? Yeah, that was just a one-time thing. Didn’t really go anywhere after the party, well, after you interrupted us but don’t worry about that. Besides, who doesn’t wanna get with Mr. Class President? Handsome, charming, funny…” Josh mock swooned, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead, falling back as if fainting before catching himself and grinning. Mike squinted at him, incredulous. “But only his close friends know that he’s kind of a dick.”

“Josh, what the fuck?” Mike stepped forward, disbelief and indignation written on his face. Josh stopped grinning. “ _You’re_ the one who came onto me. You gave me an offer. Now you’re _insulting_ me to my face?”

Josh shrugged his shoulders, an easy smile sliding onto his face.

“Maybe I just think you look hot when you’re pissed,” Josh suggested, before his smile fell into a humorless grim line, his eyes turning cold. “Or maybe I just know there’s no way in hell that fuckin’ Mike Munroe, a guy who thinks it’s _funny_ to humiliate a girl, steps on her fuckin’ heart for shits and giggles, is gonna sneak away to her gay brother for a fun night of fucking and good times.”

Mike stepped back, defenses crumbling. He hadn’t expected the attack and his face gave it away, too. Josh noticeably looked around, craning his neck to see behind Mike’s shoulders.

“Who’s gonna jump out and take the picture, hmm? Or were you gonna wait ‘til I had my mouth around your dick before you gave the signal?” Josh continued stone-faced, staring him right in the eye.

Mike stared back, at a loss for words. Josh thought Mike was playing him! He thought that Mike was deceiving him, thought there was no possibility of Mike actually wanting this.

Mike laughed.

Josh’s mask fell away, unable to keep the confusion off of his face. He frowned as Mike just kept laughing, at one point even doubling over and clutching his stomach.

“Alright man, _what_ are you laughing at?” He finally asked, seemingly feeling as if he was missing something. It took Mike another moment to compose himself, but he finally straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“And I thought you were filled to the brim with self-esteem; you always act so goddamn cocky, like you know you’re all that. But you really can’t believe that I would seriously take you up on your offer?”

Josh frowned some more, and Mike shook his head.

“You’re playing the Hannah card? Josh, you do remember we settled that like 10 months ago, like I dunno, the _morning_ after that stupid prank happened? You just fuckin’ walked up to me and broke my goddamn nose and then I knocked your tooth out? Ring any bells?”

Mike definitely hadn’t forgotten. Josh had stormed up to him and nearly punched his lights out. It had really fucking hurt and Mike didn’t bother to try and stomp on his quick temper; he reared his own fist back and knocked out a tooth before Matt and Chris were pulling them away from each other. Josh still liked to mention how his parents made him pay for his new tooth out of his own savings. Mike really had gotten off much luckier in comparison; everyone told him that his nose was unnoticeably crooked unless you were looking for it. His uncle told him it added character.

But everything had been settled then and there. He and Josh remained bros. More importantly, Hannah had moved on too; she’d forgiven Mike and everyone else involved.

“If this isn’t a joke, why are you here then?” Josh finally conceded, realizing that Mike probably wouldn’t actively pursue another broken nose. Mike rolled his eyes at him.

“There’s only one other answer man.” He shrugged out of his jacket, watching Josh watch him with wide eyes. He tossed the article of clothing onto the couch; his jacket was clean so he doubted Josh would mind. Josh was still just standing there staring at him, so Mike reached for his belt and unbuckled it, nervous but not willing to just leave after it had taken so much anxiety and pumping himself up in his car to stand here before his friend. He’d sat there outside of Josh’s house for 10 goddamn minutes, warring with himself before exiting his car with, _’you got this, this will be hot, Josh is a bro, gonna be so fucking hot, no one’s gonna know’_ running like a mantra through his head.

“Wait, wait, hold on,” Josh motioned for him to stop, head spinning. “What game are we playing? Because I’m lost.”

“No game, Josh,” Mike answered, sliding his belt through the loops. “Now are you gonna take off your clothes or am I gonna have to do it for you?”

Josh swallowed, watching as his belt hit the floor. Mike paused in his stripping, obviously waiting for an answer. Josh stalked forward, not stopping until he was standing right before Mike, invading his personal bubble. Mike stood his ground, watching him.

“You’re being serious?” Josh prodded, voice softer now, thoughtful, as he considered a very different outcome from Mike’s visit. “You’re not fuckin’ with me?”

“Kind of the plan, actually,” Mike couldn’t help but grin back, chuckling a little at his own wit. Josh rolled his eyes, his posture relaxing. He reached up, running his hand in a caress over the side of Mike’s neck, watching for any sign of disgust in Mike’s eyes.

He found none.

Mike had tensed up a little before relaxing into the touch, a spark of excitement behind his eyes. He boldly put his hands on Josh’s hips, pulling him even closer until their bodies were nearly touching. Josh looked up at him, arching a brow but there was a small little smile on his face, like he couldn’t suppress his giddiness.

Josh leaned forward then, apparently deciding that if this was seriously happening, he didn’t want to waste any time. He kissed Mike, softly at first just to gauge his reaction. Mike pulled him closer, into his body now, closed his eyes and tilted his head. Josh let his eyelids fall shut, too, opening his mouth to invite Mike inside. He sucked on his tongue, curling his own around Mike’s, and Mike groaned openly and tightened his hands on his hips.

Mike took everything in. Josh’s chapped lips against his, the strong hips underneath his hands, the masculine smell of his body spray. It was different but it was good. He trailed his hands up, underneath Josh’s shirt, fingers gliding over smooth muscle—

Josh pulled back, unable to hold in his giggles. He pushed away Mike’s hands, saying,

“That tickles, dude.” Mike smiled, unperturbed, and held up his hands in surrender.

“I’ll make sure to use a _firmer_ touch next time,” he promised, trying to sound suave. Josh grinned and pulled him close, hooking his fingers under Mike’s shirt and pulling it up. Mike helped him by lifting his arms over his head, uncaring as his shirt fell to the floor. He had one thing on his mind right now— and he was gazing at him with appraisal.

Josh openly stared at his shirtless body, surveying it for just a second before he leaned in and mouthed at the hollow of Mike’s throat, one hand splayed on his ribs and the other resting at the small of his back. Mike exhaled sharply, Josh’s sure hands and wet mouth spiking his libido.

Mike had expected this to start out awkward, but maybe he shouldn’t be surprised that Josh immediately fell into it. He preferred men, after all, was completely in his zone when it came to messing around with a dude. No, Mike was more surprised at his own body; they’d barely done anything yet but his dick was already swelling in his pants.

Josh didn’t focus on his neck for too long; he trailed his hot mouth down, kissing Mike’s skin as he sank further down until his knees hit the floor. He flicked his green eyes up to Mike, mouthing at the sensitive skin right above the waist of his blue jeans. He swept his fingers over the line, hooking them into his waist band as a rather forward hint. 

“Holy shit,” Mike breathed, dick twitching in his pants at the sight of Josh Washington on his knees for _him_ , staring up at him with his pupils blown. Josh grinned, pulling back.

“You into this?” He asked, just wanting the confirmation. Mike bit his lip and nodded down at him, reaching down to pop the button of his jeans. Josh beamed at him. “Cool.” He stood back up, saying, “but I don’t do this on my knees anymore; hard floors aren’t too easy on ‘em.”

Mike stopped in the middle of pulling down his zipper, disappointment evident in his eyes.

“Oh… okay,” he replied, again unsure of his footing, and Josh barked out a laugh. He gestured to the stairs with his head, telling Mike to follow him to his bedroom. Mike did so, eyeing the curve of Josh’s ass as they hurried up the stairs, unashamed now that they were all alone.

When they arrived at Josh’s room, Mike was told to go lay on the bed as Josh ‘ _set the mood_ ’ as he so called it. He switched on a lamp sitting on his desk and turned off the light; a dim but warm, golden glow lit up the room. Mike lounged back on the bed and watched as Josh moved to his stereo to apparently select a song. Mike was still trying to distinguish the tune when Josh moved to crawl into the bed with him. Josh climbed over him, leaning down to steal a kiss, but Mike held a hand up as it finally dawned on him.

“Dude, Led Zeppelin?”

Josh looked offended.

“Stairway to Heaven is literally the best song to play during sex and anyone who says otherwise is objectively wrong.”

Mike shook his head, feeling that this was a bit surreal. It didn’t actually bother him; the music wasn’t very loud, just a soft hum in the background as he allowed Josh to kiss him. Josh kissed him with fervor, grinding his hips into Mike’s and _woah okay_ this was definitely different from making out with a girl. Mike could clearly feel the line of Josh’s erection through his jeans, entirely unused to the feeling of such powerful hips against his own. Without missing a beat or thinking about it, Mike returned the favor, thrusting his hips up for that sweet friction. Josh moaned in excitement against his lips, and they just rocked against each other like that for a while.

Mike’s dick was beginning to hurt after a few minutes of this, though, taught and aching. Josh must’ve been telepathic, somehow, because he stopped his grinding and moved lower, tugging at Mike’s jeans once more. Mike hurriedly helped to push them off, and Josh was grinning down at him after seeing his underwear.

“Should’ve fuckin’ bet money on this; I knew you were a briefs guy!” Josh exclaimed, and Mike was about to snap at him and ask exactly who he was making bets with, but his words stuck in his throat when Josh casually ran a hand over his straining dick. He was still grinning but it fell away a bit, his eyes dark as he began to peel away Mike’s underwear. “Fuck, I knew you were big, too…” he breathed, wetting his lips. Mike was silent, barely breathing as Josh licked his hand and then gripped his cock and started pumping.

“Ohhh ssshhhit….” Mike hissed between his teeth, head falling back against one of Josh’s pillows. Josh’s grip was sure and quick, experienced in only the way a person with a dick could be. His hand wasn’t hesitant, too soft, or too hard; he knew exactly what he was doing. Mike couldn’t stop his undulating hips, fucking Josh’s fist and breathing hard. 

His eyes snapped open when he felt a warm puff of breath against the sensitive head of his dick, and he lifted his head just in time to see Josh sink down on him and hollow his cheeks. Mike whined, shooting his hands out to thread through Josh’s hair and no doubt feeding him a steady stream of precum as Josh bobbed his head.

“Oh fuck, oh hell…” he groaned when Josh sunk down even further, swallowing around the tip of his cock. He gagged when Mike mindlessly thrust up deeper into his throat, and Mike was quick to apologize when Josh pulled off completely, coughing.

“Dude, don’t be,” Josh reassured in a hoarse voice as he began jerking his cock again. “Never had a cock this big in my mouth before…” Mike groaned, body getting even hotter as Josh praised his dick. 

Josh leaned down again, continuing to pump him but holding him at an angle so that he could mouth at his sac. Mike tightened his fingers in his hair just a little, unused to the attention as Josh sucked one of his balls into his mouth. Mike shuddered; the wet heat was indescribably good, his cock drooling on his stomach with how turned on he was. Josh pulled back with a smirk and wiped at his chin.

“Emily ever do that for you?” He asked, stroking his thumb hard over Mike’s slit. Mike huffed and moved to place a hand tight around Josh’s wrist, stopping his movements. Josh stared up at him, surprised.

“Okay, no mentioning my past girlfriends, alright?” Mike grunted, not truly angrily but a little ticked. He didn’t want to think about Em or any other girl right now. Josh nodded in understanding and Mike released his hand.

Josh dove down and sucked his other ball into his mouth, this time humming and causing sweet vibrations to shoot up Mike’s spine. Mike gasped, toes curling, unsure if he wanted to push Josh away or allow him to wreck him completely. Josh was twisting his grip on the upstroke now, hand gliding easily over his dick with all the precum leaking from his slit. _Fucking hell_ Mike was gonna come if he kept this up and he wasn’t ready for that. He tugged a bit sharply on Josh’s hair, and Josh released his skin with a ‘pop’ and wiped at his drool-covered chin again. He pulled back, setting his weight on his haunches to look at Mike spread out on the bed. He rubbed himself through his jeans, and Mike was reminded that Josh was fully clothed while he was buck ass naked in his bed.

“Jesus, look at you…” Josh murmured in awe, eyes lidded as they raked down Mike’s glistening body. Mike smirked and ran a hand through his sweaty hair; he knew he looked good. He didn’t spend all those hours in the gym every week to _not_ look good. He just never thought he’d be looking good for a dude rather than a girl. Josh grinned at him and reached back to finally pull his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere off the bed. Mike swallowed thickly; Josh wasn’t as toned as him but he was fit and definitely easy on the eyes. Josh popped the button on his jeans and began to pull them down, and he looked Mike in the eye and said, “Please tell me that you’re gonna let me eat you out.”

Mike’s brain sputtered to a halt. He looked away, pretending to focus on Josh’s hips as he shimmied out of his pants and pushed them to the floor. He thought for a moment, trying to think of any other meaning behind Josh’s words than the most obvious one. 

“And yes,” Josh continued knowingly, “that means I wanna eat your asshole.”

“I thought you were gonna be the one…” Mike paused, unsure of his phrasing, “… taking it.”

Josh stared at him for a moment, keeping a straight face until Mike began to sit up with a nervous frown. Josh laughed and held a hand out, gesturing for Mike to lay back down. 

“Yeah no, dude, we both know you’re not ready to take it in the ass yet. Too much of a fuckboy right now,” Josh observed and Mike opened his mouth to tell him to _fucking fuck off_ but Josh hastily added, “You’re improving, though. In time, you’ll be an awakened young man who will have fully accepted his love for cock.”

Mike felt like he was being insulted again, but couldn’t find any anger in himself when Josh resumed showing off his handjob abilities. Mike exhaled and relaxed back against the pillows, unable to argue when Josh’s hand felt so good wrapped around him. Josh leaned over him to speak softly into his ear.

“C’mon, it’ll feel really awesome, trust me. I really just,” he breathed, trying not to grin at the little shiver that went through Mike, “wanna make you feel good. I have to make a nice impression if this is ever gonna happen again, right?”

 _Again?_ Mike hadn’t thought so far ahead, but he whimpered when Josh swiped his thumb over and over in little circles around his slit, the pressure _just_ right and Mike swore he was already coming but Josh pulled his hand away just before he peaked.

“Okay! Do it,” Mike grunted, unable to take the teasing any longer. His balls fucking _hurt_ at this point. He needed to come.

Josh grinned, nuzzling his neck in a sudden attempt at affection, and then moved down Mike’s body with his lips mapping the trail. Mike spread his legs for him as soon as Josh was in between his thighs, shoulders at just the right angle for Mike’s knees. Josh settled on his stomach and gripped Mike’s strong thighs, urging him to throw his legs over Josh’s shoulders. Mike stared in slight mortification.

No girl had ever done this for him before. He had no idea what this would feel like, or if it would even be pleasurable. It just seemed so… intimate. God, is this why some girls would get so flustered if he even mentioned eating them out?

Mike had already committed, though, so he just willed himself to relax and trust Josh. He seemed to know what he was talking about.

Josh used his hands to push Mike’s thighs up against his hips, giving him better access. Without further delay, he leaned in and _oh god_ , Mike could feel his breath against his skin. Josh had definitely done this before because he wasn’t hesitant in the least, pressing his mouth against Mike’s virgin hole and _fuck_ , he swirled his tongue and laved his hole and Mike was sure he was gonna break his spine with how rigid it was. Josh pulled away and Mike could’ve nearly whimpered at the sight of his wet, red mouth. Josh gave him a disapproving look.

“Mike, you gotta relax, dude. This isn’t gonna be any fun if you don’t loosen up,” he chided, and Mike was trying to do that but Josh wouldn’t stop thumbing at his asshole, pressing lightly but not enough to push inside. “Fucking christ, I feel like I’m forcing you or something… like you need me to keep my mouth shut about something and the only way I’d agree is if you offered up your tight little body to me…” he trailed off, eyes dark, before he became aware of Mike’s freaked stare. Josh blinked and frowned, pulling away altogether. “Seriously, let’s stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

Mike was somewhat aware of the music humming in the background as Josh moves to get off the bed and give Mike some space. He could barely make out Robert Plant’s _the piper’s calling you to join him_ and he doesn’t want Josh to leave him. He doesn’t like this guilty feeling in his stomach.

He also couldn’t imagine going home to take care of himself with his hand. Not when he had a hard and eager Josh Washington worshipping his body just a moment ago.

“Wait,” he called out, and Josh stilled, giving Mike the opportunity to sit up and reach out and pull him forward. He tried not to think about where Josh’s mouth had just been as he kissed him hard, pulling a shocked moan from his friend. Josh kissed him back, mouth unforgiving and hot against his. He pressed his weight against Mike, lowered him back down to the bed and the only layer between their pricks was his underwear. He grinded down against Mike, and Mike knew Josh was aching just as much as he was, knew he wanted to come so bad it hurt.

Mike put his hands on Josh’s hips and rocked up hard against him, groaning openly against Josh’s mouth and thinking he’d be totally fine coming like this, rutting against the hot body on top of his. Josh’s hips stuttered and he pulled away as if he’d been burned, and when Mike looked he had his hand folded tight over the head of his dick, a pained expression on his face. Mike swallowed thickly; Josh just stopped himself from coming. Josh panted as he came down from the edge, and he smirked a little at Mike, shook his head subtly. 

“Nuh uh, _Michael_ , we are not just gonna dry hump like high schoolers when I promised you I would blow your mind,” he explained, and he got down on his stomach against the bed again, and Mike let him hook his legs over his shoulders, let him push his knees flush against the bed beside his hips. Mike breathed deeply and willed himself to relax this time, to just go with whatever Josh threw at him.

Josh licked a long stripe from his twitching little hole to his sac, mouthing wetly against his balls for a moment before dipping back down and pressing his lips to Mike’s hole and straightening his tongue. He prodded at his hole, a wet pressure that felt both strange and inviting, and Mike unfisted the bed sheets in his hands and let Josh inside. Josh pressed impossibly closer, moving his tongue in little circles inside of Mike, and Mike groaned weakly with how _good_ it was. Fuck, his cock was drooling on his stomach, and he swore he’s never been so wet before in his life, his cock aching so hard to come. Josh knew what he wanted, because he moved one hand to wrap it around Mike’s cock, moaning against his hole when he felt how wet he was.

Mike gasped, back arching taught instinctively and he tensed up, but Josh just kept licking at his skin, drawing wet circles over his hole and stroking his cock. Josh swiped his thumb right underneath his slit, pressing firmly against that one really sensitive spot and Mike was done for.

“Fuck fuck fuck holy shit—” he bit down his lip and groaned brokenly as his orgasm spilled across his stomach, a couple of spurts even hitting his chest. Josh stroked him through it, eyes wide as he watched him be consumed by his pleasure. It was so intense that it felt like it lasted hours for Mike, like Josh could just milk him forever and more cum would just dribble out of his spent cock. Finally, Mike shuddered and pushed his hand away when it became too much, and he was still trying to catch his breath when Josh climbed over him.

Josh was breathing hard, too, body glistening in the dim light, and he set his knees on either side of Mike’s shoulders, his crotch hovering dangerously close over Mike’s face. He whined quietly when he pulled his hard cock out between the slit in his boxer briefs. Mike pushed himself deeper into the pillows because, woah, he’s never had a dick in his face before, and Josh was _really_ hard; his dick was a deep red and everything.

Josh stilled, and Mike tore his eyes away from his cock to look at his face. He was frowning.

“Seriously, man?” Josh started, “I just rocked your entire world and you’re gonna _turn your nose up_ at my dick?”

“Just give me a second, Jesus. My vision’s still a little spotty.” Mike smiled at him charmingly and his words had the desired effect; Josh’s frown fell away to reveal a cocky smirk. He sat back a little to give Mike some room and stared down at him smugly.

“Hell yeah fuckin’ right.”

Mike took in a few breaths and told himself this isn’t a big deal. Sucking a dude’s dick couldn’t be so bad. Besides, he reasoned as he put his hands on Josh’s hips, giving is just as much fun as receiving; sex is always better when your partner is feeling good, too.

He pulled Josh closer and got his hand around his dick. Josh inhaled sharply, not expecting the touch. Mike’s arm was angled uncomfortably due to Josh’s knee pinning his shoulder but dammit how was he supposed to do this without his hand? He stroked him once just for the novelty and Josh was slick in his hand. Mike let his mouth fall open, considered how he should start. Should he just like, lick his head a little first? Or just get his mouth around him and start bobbing?

Josh was stopping him before he could decide.

“Woah, okay, slow down,” Josh breathed, moving to wrap his hand around his cock and causing Mike’s to fall away. Mike put his hand back on Josh’s hip, closed his mouth. “I wasn’t asking you to suck my dick, dude, but damn thanks for the offer.”

Mike stared up at him incredulously, said,

“You put your dick in my face!”

“Yeah, uh, was hoping you’d let me, like, give you a facial?” He said in a rush, as if Mike might not catch a few words and just say fuck it, yes to whatever was said. Mike was speechless; one turn after another. Josh was quick to sweeten his words. “Mike, babe, c’mon, it would be so fucking hot. My cum would look so good on your face, dripping down your lips... Fuck, I swear I’ll let you return the favor some time, okay?”

Now _that_ would make a pretty picture, Mike thought, Josh covered in his come, so he couldn’t very well justify saying no. He sighed melodramatically, nodding, and Josh inched forward with an eager smile on his face. It fell away when he touched himself, lips parting around shallow breaths when he began to stroke his cock.

Mike stared up at his face, getting a little turned on as a deep flush settled over Josh’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Fuck, he looked good like this. Mike wished he could get hard again right now, so that he could flip their positions and fuck Josh into the mattress and watch him fall apart beneath him. Pound his tight hole until Josh was an absolute mess and coming all over himself.

Mike set his hands on Josh’s hips again. He flicked his eyes down to Josh’s cock, watched his glistening head fuck into his fist again and again, and he looked back up at Josh and saw that he was staring at his mouth. Mike licked his lips slowly, felt as heat surged down weakly to his spent cock when Josh whined and inched closer. Josh fisted his free hand into Mike’s hair, the noises falling from his lips a little more desperate now. Even if Josh wasn’t going to ask for it, Mike knew what he wanted.

He let his mouth fall open and he licked a wet stripe over Josh’s exposed head. Josh gasped and stilled his hand, his grip tight over the base of his cock. Mike experimentally swirled his tongue around the glans, and Josh’s hips twitched closer, a low groan rumbling in his chest.

“Fucking hell,” Josh breathed, and he let go of Mike’s hair to lightly grip his chin and run his thumb over his bottom lip. Mike met his eyes and opened his mouth wider. “You really want it, huh?” Josh murmured, inching forward slowly. Mike flattened his tongue over his bottom teeth; drool was leaking from the corners of his mouth now but _oh god_ Josh’s cock was sliding over his tongue and Mike thought this would be unpleasant but no. Josh was staring down at him in awe, drawing in harsh breaths like he couldn’t get enough air, hips twitching minutely like he just couldn’t stop himself; _this_ is exactly what Mike had wanted and he’d been too stupid to realize it before.

Mike closed his lips around Josh’s cock and sucked him further into his mouth. Josh fucking whimpered his name and began to shallowly rock back and forth into his wet heat, careful not to thrust too far. Mike hollowed his cheeks and sucked on his cock like he couldn’t get enough it, using his grip on Josh’s hips to urge him faster, deeper, until his dick was hitting the back of his throat.

“Ahhh fuck, _Miiiike_ , so good, so good for me baby,” Josh was murmuring, voice desperate with how close he was. Mike would have grinned if he could, but he settled for humming instead and Josh doubled over. He pulled out quickly and gripped Mike’s hair again, forcing his head back against the pillow and Mike complied with a grunt. He was striping his cock with his other hand with quick, frenzied strokes, and then he started begging. “Please, _please_ , baby, open your mouth real wide and— fuck, Mike—!”

Mike had stretched his jaw wide, poking his tongue out over his stretched lips because he knew exactly what Josh wanted, knew he wanted to see how eager Mike was to drink his cum. Josh whined and bit his lip, angling his cock and Mike was fortunate to close his eyes because the first spurt of his cum shot across his eyelid. Josh groaned weakly as he came, the next spurt hitting Mike’s cheek, and the next one across his lips before Josh rubbed the head of his cock against Mike’s waiting tongue and the last of his cum dribbled directly into his mouth.

Josh was pulling away and moving down to lick into his mouth before Mike could swallow. Mike let out a startled groan but didn’t push him away. They languidly swapped his cum back and forth between their lips before Mike finally swallowed it all and then Josh was sucking the cum off his lips. They were both panting when he finally pulled back to stare down at his handiwork. He smirked, apparently happy with what he saw.

“I fucking knew you’d look perfect with a few streaks of jizz on your face,” he said breathlessly before tucking himself back into his underwear and rolling off of the bed. It took him a moment to stand up fully, complaining that his legs wouldn’t stop shaking. Mike rolled his good eye at him and began to sit up, but Josh motioned for him to sit tight as he disappeared into his bathroom.

“Dude, my eye is literally glued shut right now,” Mike called out, voice hoarse. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat and then listened as a faucet was turned and running water drowned out the _Stairway to Heaven_ that was still playing on repeat. The faucet was turned off and Josh came out a moment later, a wet rag in his hand. He pushed a button on his stereo and the music died abruptly, and then he sauntered back over to Mike.

“I know, _princess_ , that’s why I got this,” he explained as he began to lightly dab at Mike’s eye with the wet rag. It was warm and Josh’s movements were gentle as he wiped the cum away. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

A smile had apparently broken over Mike’s face at Josh’s thoughtful ministrations. He forced it away and thought, _jeez, when did I become a sap_. Josh only chuckled and wiped at his cheek and then at the jizz that had dried on Mike’s stomach. He threw the rag into his laundry hamper and then settled back on the bed as Mike reached over the side to grab his boxers. 

“Wait,” he said when Mike moved to get out of the bed after putting on his underwear. Mike stilled and looked back at him. Josh grinned and grabbed the remote on his nightstand, and Mike looked as the light from the TV illuminated the dark room. “I figured we could Netflix for a bit and then get back to chilling,” he continued, a suggestive smirk playing on his lips. Mike raised his eyebrow at him but settled back against the pillows nonetheless.

“You wanna go again tonight?” He asked, just to be sure he wasn’t getting the wrong message here. No need to get his hopes up for nookie if Josh was done for the night. 

“If I don’t are you gonna leave?” Josh replied, smile falling. He feigned nonchalance but Mike could see through it, knew Josh wanted him to stay. Mike thought this was just gonna be a hookup, and he never stayed over after a hookup.

“Alright, _princess_ , I just wanted to make sure I was receiving the vibes you were sending,” he retorted, looking as Josh reached for his PS4 controller on his nightstand. Mike thought it was sorta weird to be laying here in his boxers with his equally unclothed bro, but then again he’d just had Josh’s dick in his mouth, so perhaps ‘bro’ wasn’t the category he fit into now. He snatched the controller away from Josh, grinned, and said,

“Hey, The Hangover is on here, right?”

“Dude, no.”

 

20 minutes later, whatever was playing on the TV was all but forgotten when Josh rolled right over Mike, stole his lips with a filthy kiss and began to grind his prick against Mike’s thigh.

“Jesus hot sauce Christmas cake, you are _ready_ to go, huh?” Mike laughed, reaching up his hands to grab at Josh’s ass and rock up against him.

“Mhmm,” Josh hummed, clearly intent on moving things along as he quickly shucked his underwear and began pulling down Mike’s boxers. Mike helped him out and lifted his hips, cock twitching eagerly before he was even touched. Josh wrapped his hand around him, stroking him teasingly, his touches too soft and he knew it, but soon enough Mike was fully hard all the same. Josh stopped messing around then; he licked his lips to get them wet and then went down on Mike without preamble. Mike hissed in surprise, a gob of precum spilling across Josh’s tongue before he pulled off completely and began to stroke Mike hard and fast. 

Mike was curling his toes and raising his hips off the bed before Josh finally slowed down and then pulled away completely. Mike watched, his breathing shaky ( _fuck, Josh gave the best fucking handjobs_ ), as Josh reached over into the drawer of his night stand. He pulled out a bottle of what Mike assumed to be lube and a couple of condoms. He set them off to the side before crawling up Mike’s body to claim his lips again.

“Wait,” Mike breathed, pushing Josh away so he could sit up. He picked up one of the condoms and a humorless smile spread across his face. “Dude, please tell me these aren’t the only condoms you have.”

“What? They’re Trojan, they’re good.” Josh sat back, giving Mike some more room.

“No, I,” Mike sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Fucking _great_. “The only condoms that fit me are Magnum XL.”

“…” Josh just looked at him for moment, glancing down briefly at Mike’s cock before frowning. “Oh.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Mike mimicked facetiously, and Josh glared back at him.

“Well _excuse me_ for not knowing you were packing that kind of cock! I mean I _guessed_ you might but I didn’t know."

The heat left Mike just as quickly as it came and he couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of Josh’s words. Were they seriously having this conversation? What a strange development.

He reached for his boxers once again and slipped them on. He raised a hand when panic flashed across Josh’s face.

“Relax, I’m not leaving,” he explained. He stood from the bed and then reconsidered his words. “Well, I am, but I’m coming right back. There’s a convenience store like 5 minutes away from here, right?”

Josh nodded, watching with rapt attention as Mike bent down to retrieve the rest of his clothes. When Mike was fully dressed Josh said,

“C’mere,” and when Mike was standing in front of him he reached up and pulled Mike’s head down a little. Mike complied, a pleasurable tingle spreading from his scalp down to his spine when Josh began threading his fingers through his hair. “You have really noticeable sex hair,” Josh explained, pulling back for a moment to survey his progress before brushing Mike’s hair this way and that with his fingers. Mike allowed himself to enjoy the treatment for another moment before he refocused on his number one priority for the night.

“It’s fine, I’ll be back in 10 okay?” He pulled back and Josh told him to drive safely.

Mike reexamined his life on that short drive to the store. It seemed so dumb to him, now, that he’d refused to explore his sexuality for so long. What had he been so scared of? 

Maybe it didn’t matter now. He sprayed some cologne before he went into the convenience store. The girl at the counter looked young and bored, and she smiled at him before he walked up to one of the display shelves on the counter and picked up a box of his Magnum XLs. She raised her eyebrows at him when he set it on the checkout counter and her smile turned flirtatious. Mike admitted she was pretty cute, but he wasn’t interested. He paid, gave her a friendly smile, and left the store.

On the drive back, he wondered if Josh was touching himself. Mike’s cock gave an interested twitch in his jeans and he realized _holy hell_ as soon as he got back he was gonna fuck Josh. Like, go all the way with him. A feeling of doubt was creeping over him, but he pushed it away and told himself to _stop being a pussy, man_. 

His heart was beating faster than normal when he let himself back into the house. Josh wasn’t in the living room so Mike took the stairs, assuming he was still in his room. He was right; as soon as he walked in the doorway Josh was all over him.

Josh was still naked, which okay, Mike supposed there wasn’t really any reason for him to get dressed. He was hard too, and Mike kissed him back feverishly as he supposed he guessed right about Josh touching himself. Mike pulled his shirt over his head as Josh worked on getting his jeans unbuttoned, and he pulled them down his legs and Mike stepped out of them. The only thing between them now was Mike’s boxers, and Josh wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer so that he could rock his hips against Mike’s. 

“Jesus, dude,” Mike breathed against his lips, running his hands down Josh’s back before grabbing his ass and squeezing both cheeks.

“ _Yes_ ,” Josh hissed, and his voice sounded hoarse. He reached back, grabbing Mike’s hand and urging him to press his fingers between his cheeks. Josh leaned forward and began kissing at Mike’s neck as Mike dipped his fingers between his crack and skirted them along Josh’s hole.

“ _Jesus, dude_ ,” Mike repeated in a whisper, rubbing his fingers firmly against Josh’s twitching hole. He was wet and relaxed beneath him, and Mike was easily able to slide a finger inside with little resistance. Josh groaned against his neck and grinded his hips hard against him. 

“Didn’t wanna wait,” Josh mumbled against his skin, pulling back so that he could thread his fingers through Mike’s hair and urge him down for a desperate kiss. Mike sunk a second finger into him and swallowed his startled moan. He held him steady with a hand on his hip, rocked his hips against Josh’s to drive him insane as he sucked on his tongue and pressed his fingers deeper. Josh whined against his mouth and weakly pushed him away, and Mike pulled his fingers out and stepped back obligingly. Josh ran a shaky hand through his hair and drew in some oxygen while he nodded at the condoms that Mike had dropped to the floor. “Get one of those things onto your massive cock and come fuck me on the bed.”

He kissed Mike once more and then turned on his heel and settled on his bed, laying on his back as he watched and waited. Mike swallowed thickly and hurriedly kicked his boxers off and reached to grab a condom. He rolled it on quickly despite his jittery fingers, pinched the tip, and joined Josh on the bed. Josh had squeezed some lube into his palm while waiting on Mike, and he reached and wrapped his hand around his prick to slick him up. Mike groaned and Josh let him fuck his fist for a moment before pulling back and laying down against the pillows.

“C’mon big boy, want you to fuck me silly, okay?” Josh breathed, and Mike bit his lip and nodded his head. Josh spread his legs and let Mike slide between them. Mike shifted forward and gripped the backs of Josh’s knees, and Josh whined and arched his back for him when he pressed his knees down against the bed. Mike took a steadying breath and gripped his cock. He guided it to Josh’s hole and pressed his head against the rim, pressing teasingly but not quite pushing inside. Josh whined, fucking writhed against the sheets with his impatience. 

“Tell me again,” Mike murmured quietly, and Josh’s eyes snapped to his. Mike pressed harder now, barely breaching him and Josh’s eyes glazed over. “Tell me how bad you want my big cock splitting you open.”

Josh groaned and tried to move his hips, tried to entice Mike into just letting go and fuck into him like they both wanted. Mike shook his head with a teasing smile, stilled his movements altogether. Josh threw his head back against the pillows and words began to spill from his lips.

“Want your cock so bad. I’m so fucking ready for you, I’m so nice and tight and wet just for you, Mike,” he said breathlessly, reaching up to wrap his arms around Mike’s neck to pull him down for a kiss that was mostly just tongue and shared breaths. He sucked on Mike’s lips and then nipped at his jaw, pulled him down even closer so he could murmur into his ear. “I want you to wreck me, okay babe? I swear you’re gonna love it, gonna love fucking my tight ass. I’m gonna _ruin_ you, Michael.”

Mike groaned and pulled back. Fuck, Josh had a filthy mouth on him. Mike couldn’t wait any longer. He pressed hard against Josh’s hole and groaned as he began to sink inside. Josh whined and tightened his legs around his waist, chest heaving as Mike’s big cock stretched him open.

“You’re gonna ruin me, huh?” Mike breathed out, and sweat was already dripping down his brow with how worked up he was. Shit, he probably wasn’t gonna last long. He stilled when he was about three quarters of the way inside; this was the limit for all his past girlfriends and hookups because his dick just couldn’t go any further. 

“Mhmm,” Josh mumbled, biting his lip as he got used to the sweet stretching. He smirked up at Mike and reached down between them to touch the place of their joining. His eyes widened when he ran his fingers over the remaining couple of inches of his cock. He pulled his hand away and ran it over his own face instead, like he was making a difficult decision. “Fuck, you’re not even all the way inside me yet?” He laughed before meeting Mike’s eyes and saying, “Alright, give it to me. I can take it, c’mon, I want you to stuff that big cock inside me, remember?”

Mike swallowed thickly but didn’t move.

“Are you sure, dude? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Josh groaned, this time in frustration, and he nodded his head. He rocked his hips, and Mike let his thin resolve slip away. He gripped Josh’s hips hard and eased himself inside until his balls were flush against Josh’s ass.

Holy. Shit.

It was so good. Mike hung his head and struggled to keep his hips still; Josh’s hole was so hot, so tight around his whole cock. Mike had never been able to get it all the way inside somebody before, and _fuck_ it was just so _good_.

Josh was whining and running his hands through his own hair like he couldn’t take it, but his cock was still so hard against his stomach, still leaking like he was fucking loving this. Mike pulled out an inch and then rocked back inside, the friction so sweet for both of them as they both moaned.

“So fucking deep, Mike, god,” Josh whimpered, thighs trembling against Mike’s hips. Mike nodded dumbly, unable to speak as he pulled out a little farther and thrust back in again. He just couldn’t get used to how tight Josh’s hole was. His rim was like a vice every time he pulled out and pushed in, and the deeper he went the tighter his hole became. Every time he thrust all the way in, it was like a tight, smooth fist was gripping the head of his cock. It was indescribably good. 

Josh began to loosen up a little as Mike fucked into him again and again. He whined and cursed and pleaded, begged Mike to fuck him as hard as he wanted to.

“C’mon, give it to me big boy,” Josh murmured, hands tight on Mike’s shoulders. Mike wondered if Josh even realized what he was saying. “I said I could fucking take it—”

“Alright,” Mike hissed through his teeth, deciding that Josh could blame himself later for his sore ass. Mike let go; he reared back nearly all the way, until just the flared head of his cock was still engulfed, and he stared, transfixed, as Josh’s tight little rim refused to let him pull out any further. Mike groaned and thrust forward sharply, hips smacking against Josh’s ass as he bottomed out with a filthy squelch. Josh keened beneath him like he was dying, and Mike fucked into him again and again with abandon. “Yeah, fucking take it, take my big fucking cock…” he groaned, bending down to suck at Josh’s swollen lips. Josh moaned and feverishly nodded his head, tongue darting out to be sucked into Mike’s mouth. Mike broke the kiss when he felt himself getting close. Fuck.

“Close?” Josh rasped out as Mike’s thrusts became sloppier. He could only nod, and he looked down in surprise when Josh used his hands on Mike’s shoulders to still him. “Hold on, pull out for a sec.”

Mike bit his tongue; his balls were aching and tight but he pulled out all the same. They both groaned when the flare of his head caught against Josh’s abused rim. Josh took a moment to wipe at the drool on his lips and chin before gingerly pushing Mike away so he could sit up. He turned over and laid on his stomach before drawing his knees up underneath him.

“Fuck, Josh,” Mike breathed, mouth going dry when Josh arched his back and spread his legs for him.

“This is my favorite position,” Josh admitted, wiggling his hips a little in invitation. Mike swallowed and crawled forward until he could grip Josh’s hips and line up his cock. He didn’t waste any time in easing Josh into it, knew what he was gonna ask for before he even finished his sentence. Mike spread his cheeks with his hands and fucked into his hole in one smooth thrust and Josh groaned, taking his cock like he was made for it. He pulled back swiftly and rammed back inside, and Josh was pushing right back, swears falling from his lips as Mike pounded into him. “There, right fucking there, Jesus,” he gasped out between breaths, and Mike fucked into that spot over and over. Mike felt himself get close to the edge again; his own little whines were spilling out of his mouth now like a prayer. 

“So good, holy shit Josh,” he breathed in reverie, because, because, “how am I ever supposed to fuck anyone else? So fucking good for me, your tight little hole is so fucking good at taking my cock.”

“Ye-e-ess…” Josh sobbed, gripping the sheets so tight like he was trying to ground himself. He grinded back against Mike, tightening around him every time Mike pulled out like he didn’t want him to leave. “Love your big cock, fuck I’m addicted,” he whined, and Mike was lost. He thrust hard into Josh a few more times before he was spurting into the condom, a litany of curses falling from his lips as the pleasure claimed him. It seemed to go on and on, wave after wave crashing over him and he couldn’t stop his hips as Josh’s hole milked him of his cum.

He was winded and his vision was spotty when it finally subsided. He gingerly pulled out, groaning weakly as Josh’s hole wetly clung to him until the very last inch. Josh was still whining beneath him, face pressed hard against the pillows as his weeping cock hung heavy between his legs.

“I got ya babe,” Mike breathed, slotting a couple of his fingers into Josh’s gaping hole. Josh groaned, pushing back, and Mike was quickly able to find that spot inside him that made Josh go crazy. He pressed against it, rubbing his fingers hard over that spot and then Josh was crying out and shaking as his cock spurted and his orgasm wrung through him. He tightened up impossibly around Mike’s fingers, and Mike swore that next time Josh was gonna come around his cock instead.

Yeah, next time, Mike thought as Josh finally stilled and sunk down against the mattress. All of the tension had left his body, it seemed, and Mike felt similarly drained. He quickly removed the condom and disposed of it in the little trashcan beside Josh’s bed. He draped himself over Josh’s back and pressed his weight against him. Josh’s warm, slick body felt really nice underneath his.

“You’re heavy,” Josh grunted, but he didn’t buck him off or ask him to roll over. His voice was thick with exhaustion and Mike hummed sleepily. The TV had turned off automatically and the room was dark enough for sleep. “I’m lying in my own cum, dude,” Josh murmured.

“Okay, let’s get up then,” Mike mumbled back, eyelids heavy. Josh grunted a soft _okay_. Neither of them moved. They were asleep within seconds.

 

He dragged Josh outta bed the next morning, telling him he needed to use his shower things because he hadn’t planned on staying over and didn’t bring any of his toiletries. Josh limped into the bathroom behind him and Mike was sympathetic enough to shoot him a guilty look but Josh waved it away.

“It’s a good kind of ache,” he explained, smirking, and he let Mike use his mouthwash as he brushed away his morning breath. Then he followed Mike into the shower, the bathtub graciously big enough for the both of them. They let the steaming water wash away their dried cum and sweat and Josh slicked both of their bodies with his body wash. He groaned into Mike’s mouth when he was pushed against the wall, and he arched his back sweetly for him and pushed his hips out as Mike rocked his hard cock against him. Mike swallowed his moans and gripped both of their cocks in his hand to jerk them off together nice and quick. The water washed away their new sin and they got out of the tub on shaking knees.

“There’s another party tonight at the same place as last time. You should come,” Mike offered as he was dressing. Josh nodded and said he would. He walked him to the door and told him he’d see him later, and Mike paused in the doorway, a request on his mind but he was unsure of how to phrase it.

“Don’t worry,” Josh said, and Mike looked at him. “What happened last night— and this morning— stays between us, okay?” Mike smiled, relieved, and bumped his fist with Josh’s before leaving the house.

All in all, he would rate his first gay experience as 5 stars out of 5, would buy again.

 

Later, at the party, Mike was chilling with Alex and Matt when he spotted Emily and Jessica in the crowd. They were dancing together, seemingly grinding up on each other but that couldn’t be right. Right? Matt saw him looking and laughed.

“You didn’t know? Em and Jess are a thing now,” he explained, and Mike’s jaw fell open.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah!” Mike shook his head and looked back at his two friends, watched as Jess whispered something into Emily’s ear and saw the smile that broke out over Em’s face. Well, damn, good for them. He searched the crowd for Josh, hoping that he had showed up. He smiled when he found him over by the couch, chatting with another one of their friends, Sam.

Apparently, Alex had noticed him too.

“Goddammit, who invited that queen back here? I heard he tried to fuck some dude in my bathtub last time he was here.”

Mike winced, opening his mouth to say something but Matt beat him to it.

“That’s Josh, a friend of mine and Mike’s. He’s cool, dude,” he insisted, but Alex rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, you two need to be careful. Probably wants both of your dicks,” he laughed and took a swig of his Bud Light. “Probably gets off thinking about you guys fucking him at the same time!”

“Dude, shut up,” Mike hissed, and smiled at Josh when his friend spotted him, said something to Sam and then began to walk over to them. “Hey man, what’s up?” He asked him, and he caught Alex staring at Josh with visible disgust. He even backed up a little when Josh came to stand in their little circle.

“Got a problem with me, man?” Josh asked Alex, aware of his poorly concealed homophobia. Mike sucked in a breath and held it, shoulders tense as he waited for Alex’s verbal backlash.

“Uh, yeah. No one wants you here, faggot. Why don’t you go find some other dick to sit on—”

His words were cut off by Mike’s right hook to his mouth. Matt and Josh gasped as Alex fell down hard on his ass, lip busted. Someone nearby shrieked and caused everyone around them to look and watch as Alex stared up, shocked at Mike. He touched his bleeding lip and winced while Mike rubbed at his bruised knuckles.

“Dude! What the fuck?” Alex yelled, and one of their brothers was quick to help him up. Mike was already done, though. Josh was staring at him with wide eyes and a surprised little smile when Mike closed a hand over his wrist and led him to the door. The bodies parted around them like the Red Sea, his frat brothers giving him shocked and accusatory looks.

Whatever. It was all so fucking stupid to him now. He didn’t wanna be here anymore. Yeah, he knew he was making his life harder for himself but he pulled Josh out into the night air and Josh was grinning at him with wonder and everything was going to be okay.

“Where are we going?” Josh finally asked as Mike let go and he followed him to his car. 

“Away from here,” Mike only offered, unsure himself but the night was young and Josh was by his side. He opened the passenger door for Josh because Mike was a gentleman, but Josh was still staring at him hopefully so Mike let himself be kissed underneath the night sky. Josh’s lips were soft and gentle, and when he pulled back Mike realized he was thanking him.

Mike threaded his fingers through Josh’s hair and pulled him back in for another kiss as if to say _I should be the one thanking you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sap. I needed to end this with some gushy fluff, okay? Definitely no other way to end it.  
> Also, I stopped myself from ever using "monster cock" when referring to Mike's junk bc I know that turns some people off but just know that it was tempting. If you enjoyed reading this story, kudos and comments would be extremely appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
